The invention relates to a drag reduction system, more specifically a forward mounted drag reduction system for use on extended range artillery.
There is a military requirement to extend the range of artillery projectiles without reducing payload, and concomitant increase in propellant.
Whilst modification of the aerodynamics of the general physical shape of current conventional projectiles, is possible, it is desirable for the external dimensions and mass of an extended range projectile to conform closely to the external dimensions and mass of existing projectiles. This allows both extended range projectiles and existing projectiles to be launched from the same existing ordnance, without any need for providing further modifications to the breech to ensure that the extended range projectile does not exceed the maximum acceptable breech pressure.
It is possible to extend the range of projectiles by incorporating a rocket motor to provide thrust after launch. It also is possible to extend the range of projectiles by means of a base bleed, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,289. The use of a base bleed unit increases the range by reducing the base drag of the projectile by increasing its base pressure. This is achieved by the controlled burning of a pyrotechnic material which exhausts gases into the base region of the projectile.